MJOLNIR Mark VIII (Jokester123)
The MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor is set of battle armor created by Catherine Halsey for the SPARTAN Program. The MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor is a true breakthrough for integrating Forerunner technology into the military. Doctor Catherine Halsey and her science team created the armor in the year 2553 but it was released for Spartan use on November 2554. After seven months of testing the armor with Ivan-421, a Spartan-IV, Doctor Halsey had finally seen it fit for battle. Ivan-421 was the first Spartan to wear the MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor. It was given to him as a gift for being an excellent "lab rat." The suit has plenty of UNSC and Forerunner upgrades that promote combat abilities for Spartans. Mark VIII UNSC Upgrades The MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor is the eighth installment in the MJOLNIR Project. It is capable of preforming missions in zero gravity and in the vacuum of space. The suit also allows the user to breathe in harsh environments that would normally be fatal to the exposed Human. Maneuverability in the armor is easy and, the user's physical capabilities are enhanced for remarkable results. The MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor has multiple coatings of armor that make hand to hand combat with a Spartan much more painful and, it also makes the suit more durable. The shielding system is just the same as the other MJOLNIR Power Armor except the Mark VIII uses a modified shield for plasma resistance. Catherine Halsey has also added a specialized Spartan Neural Interface so the user can insert an Artificial Intelligence into his/her mind and suit. What makes this Spartan Neural Interface so special is that it has a better storage system installed to keep Artificial Intelligences more focused, room to think and develop ideas, and it ultimately "comforts" the Artificial Intelligence. This is believed to make the Artificial Intelligence less likely to go into Rampancy. When the user is wounded badly, if needed, the Mark VIII armor will inject Biofoam into the user. The appearance of the MJOLNIR Mark VIII armor varies somewhat. Although the armor is easy to identify as Mark VIII, a closer inpsection shows that not all of the Mark VIII armor is identical. Connor-499 was given the Mark VIII armor and it still had all the same capabilities except the helmet of body armor was structured slightly different that the original. There is no reason to this slight altercation; it just happened. Forerunner Upgrades Over the course of the 2550s, the UNSC has discovered a great deal of Forerunner technology including the technology founded on Shield World Trevelyan, the Halo Installations, and other scattered locations around the galaxy. Using the founded technology, the UNSC has integrated it into starships like the UNSC ''Infinity ''and the MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor. One upgrade is the ability to release burst of electromagnetic pulses. The UNSC has reverse engineered Forerunner weapons to allow the Mark VIII armor to preform over-the-top capabilities. The EMP burst releases a directed wave of electricity that can shut down a foe’s electronic device or armor. The EMP uses up a lot of power so it is recommended to be used as less as possible. The power used by an EMP burst does not affect the power needed to keep an AI alive. Jace-472 used the EMP burst against the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, Fabdius. It rendered his special Gravity Hammer useless and Fabdius' armor useless as well. Another Forerunner upgrade is the Promethean Vision. Promethean Vision allows the user to see through walls, floors, and solid objects. This technology was founded in the Forerunner Combat Skin recovered from Installation 01 and Shield World Trevelyan. It is obvious that Promethean use to use this ability long ago in battle against the Flood and other foes. Catherine agrees that this was the easiest technology to transfer into the Mark VIII armor. One other Forerunner upgrade is Active Camoflauge. Of course, the Covenant have aquired this already but they have never been able to fully master it. After extensively examining a Forerunner Combat Skin founded on Installation 01, the Office of Naval Intelligence and Doctor Halsey have finally been able to achieve the same Active Camoflauge the Forerunners used long ago. This Active Camo last for about sixteen hours which is not as long as the Forerunner Active Camo but still it is start. The last upgrade installed into the MJOLNIR Mark VIII armor is a specialized HUD. The Heads-Up Display allows the user to have better preception skills. Not the user can electronicallty identify objects at farther distances and have a far more enhanced and realistic view of the world. What the user sees in his helmet will be more clear than what he sees with his eyes. Even Doctor Halsey admits this was the hardest installment to the MJOLNIR system. Even harder than the EMP burst. The visor of the Mark VIII is also more stronger and it can take a bullet but, only a few shots before it shatters. Known Users *Ivan-421 *Jace-472 *Connor-499 Category:Office of Naval Intelligence